


Being With Dio

by toxictattoo



Category: Last Exile
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-21
Updated: 2006-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1642268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxictattoo/pseuds/toxictattoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luciola has his hands full trying to keep a rein on Dio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being With Dio

**Author's Note:**

> Many and profound thanks to dhaunea for the beta. All mistakes found are now mine.
> 
> Written for Asael

 

 

"Let's go find Immelmannn, Luciola!"

Dio Eraclea pulled on Luciola impatiently, trying to drag him from the bunk. They'd been staying on the Silvana for some time now and Dio had shown zero interest in returning to the Guild. Part was his fascination with Claus Valca, Immelmannn to Dio, and part was due to Dio's new found freedom away from the pressures and responsibilities of the Guild.

This both delighted Luciola and filled him with dread. Delighted, because they were no longer in the oppressive environment that weighed Dio down like a wet blanket and dimmed his spirits. Dread, of course, because Delphine, Lord Dio's sister, would not allow her younger brother to stay missing for long. When it suited her whims, she'd come to take him back to her.

For the time being, it suited her whims _not_ to.

This meant they were free, or as free as the captain of the Silvana allowed them, to do as they pleased. Captain Row even relaxed the stipulation for an escort when moving around the ship, just as long as they stayed out of trouble.

For Lord Dio of the House Eraclea? This was easier said, than done.

That was part of being with Dio. With the benefit of experience, Luciola knew how to deal with the precocious Dio.

First attempt, head Dio off at the pass. "An excellent idea, Lord Dio. But do you think he's still awake at this time of night?"

"We're awake, Luciola," Dio informed him quite matter-of-factly. Luciola was not going to remind him that Dio had just woken him from a sound sleep.

Luciola sat up and scrubbed at his face. Second attempt, reasoning. "After a long day of being out in a vanship, I think he may have retired early."

Busying around their small quarters, Dio was dressing. Attempting to, at any rate; a difficult proposition in the dark. "Well, he needs to work on his stamina if he's going to be an _excellent_ vanship pilot."

Dio wheeled around with his tunic over his head, his arms flapping about trying to get it down and onto his body. Luciola thought going out at that time of the night to do _anything_ was futile if Dio were looking for something to occupy his quicksilver mind. Nothing would satisfy Dio. Luciola knew that.

He stood and helped Dio get the tunic on. When he was done, Luciola dropped to his knees and felt around for his boots. Third attempt, distract and dodge. "Then, perhaps we should get something to eat before we go." The kitchens would long be closed by now and that could, possibly, detain Dio for a while longer until fatigue was given a chance to set in.

"But I'm not hungry, Luciola, and I want to see Immelmann."

Luciola guided Dio to sit on the bed. "Of course, Lord Dio." While helping Dio into his boots, Luciola racked his brain, trying to come up with something that could distract Dio and exhaust him before he started a commotion on the ship.

"Hurry up, Luciola!"

Rising to his knees, Luciola help straighten Dio's clothing one final time. His fingers combed through the silvery hair, helping to tease the tangles out. He worked the braid and fastened it off, giving it one final stroke between his fingers. Luciola loved the way Dio's hair felt in his hands and, of all the things he did for Dio, this was his favorite part.

"You don't smile enough." Dio's voice broke his reverie and Luciola blinked owlishly at him.

"I'm sorry, Lord Dio?" He wasn't sure where that came from and it caught him off-guard; a rare occurrence.

"You were smiling and it was really pretty. You don't smile enough."

Luciola didn't get a chance to respond as Dio claimed his mouth in an awkward kiss and bore them both to the floor in a tangle of clothing and limbs.

Being Dio's companion and friend was a trial in many circumstances. Being of the House Eraclea, Dio was already prone to bouts of flights of fancy.

Dio was far from stupid and behind his mischievous smile lurked a mind of lightning. Dio was simply good at covering it up, a reflex that served him well back at the Guild. It prevented other members from gauging just how much of a threat Dio really was. Luciola knew. When Dio pulled away, his breath coming in fast pants, the angle of his body pressed another hard point home and Luciola gasped softly.

Dio wouldn't ask and Luciola would never let him. The same question-answer exchange took place with Dio studying his face intently.

They managed to make it to one of the bunks. Clothing that had just recently been donned were now shed. Naked under the blankets, Dio's same intense intelligence now studied Luciola's body and any awkwardness fled in the face of familiarity.

In his small stash of personal effects, Luciola had managed to acquire and safely store a small vial of oil to suit their purposes. Sex with Dio wasn't a common occurrence. However, it happened often enough that Luciola knew to be prepared.

"Beneath the head of the bed, Lord Dio, right next to the leg."

With a dramatic flop, Dio stretched over Luciola to hang off the bed and, moments later, he straightened with a victorious `aha!'

Dio's slick fingers entered him and Luciola's jaw clenched to bite off the hiss of discomfort. He didn't normally take this position, not that it was unpleasant. That it was happening at all let him know there was more to it than simply sex. There was something in the way Dio touched him, looked at him that said he needed to have control.

Luciola loved Dio and let him.

Lifting his legs, Luciola wrapped them around Dio's waist. The first long slide as Dio entered him stretched the limits of his comfort. He bore down and endured. Hands settling on Dio's shoulders, he gripped tightly to work through the press of their bodies until Dio covered him completely.

Dio buried his face against Luciola's neck and he could feel the puffs of warm breath while they both waited for Luciola's body to relax. When Luciola felt he was ready, his grip loosened on Dio's shoulders and the gentle thrusts started.

It was a quiet coupling, punctuated with the occasional soft moan or breathy encouragement. Even the bedsprings seemed to respect the need for this tender moment and kept their protests to a minimum.

Approaching his climax, sweat beaded on Luciola's forehead and his hands slid down Dio's equally slick back to cup at flexing hips, pulling Dio into him. The energy picked up as did the jar of their bodies as they connected. Dio braced on his hands and thrust into Luciola, his eyes closed and brow furrowed.

Dio was thinking of something and Luciola traced his finger along the sweaty brow to bring Dio's attention back. He was rewarded with one of Dio's trademark smiles that so easily disarmed even the most stringent countenance when he opened his eyes again.

It was enough to take Luciola to the edge. With just a few strokes over his erection, he felt his vision close in on him and it was enough to tip him. Gripping Luciola as firmly as his body did Dio, his climax wound around and finally expressed. His body tightened and he cried out, pulsing over his stomach and hand.

"Luciola!" Dio cried out, his body stilling for only a brief moment before he picked up his tempo again, working through Luciola's orgasm to finally find his own. He choked and whimpered, sliding one final time into Luciola before falling completely still.

Flopping down on top of Luciola, boneless and sated, Dio's breathing heaved against his and his hot breath ticked over Luciola's neck and shoulder. They were still, Luciola enjoying their shared warmth, and feeling the thunder of their hearts beating against his chest until they finally came back down.

Dio rolled off onto his back and pushed irritably at his hair. With a wiggle and a push, he snuggled beneath the covers and wrapped his arms and legs over Luciola's body, pinning him in place. "We'll look for Immelmann in the morning, Luciola. I'm tired."

"Of course, Lord Dio. Very wise." Wearing Dio out wasn't his idea but it worked nonetheless.

Luciola remained still until he heard Dio's breath deepen and his limbs become heavy with sleep. When sure he wouldn't disturb Dio, Luciola shifted out from under him and rose from the bed.

He made quick work of folding their clothing neatly and putting them to the side and then cleaning himself up.

Dio huddled on the bed with the covers drawn up around his ears, taking up the entire bunk. Grabbing the covers from the other bed, Luciola placed them over Dio before slipping back under them as well. Forced to lie on his side right at the edge of the bed, since Dio gave up no room, Luciola found he didn't mind. It was part of being with Dio.

He wouldn't give it up for the world.

 

 

 


End file.
